rainy inspiration
by ringobunny
Summary: alot of rain with vermilion sofas help inspire the pink and red, as they learn to get along  i suck at summaries sorry! 1st fic please do be kind to me!, yaoi Boyx Boy !


Disclaimer!~I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS~sobs~ although i wish i did T^T

this chapter is marluxias chappie so that means next is axels. i might have different pairings such as RenoxAxel in different chappies i dont know yet lol!

warning! this does contain yaoi( boy xboy!)

~please be nice to me this is my first Fic!

now on with the story!

If there wasn't anything I hated most was that fiery red head named Axel. He always teased me about my pink hairand constantly got on my nerves, it sucked, I thought these littles ordeals as I walked home from school.

Slowly walking down the street closest to my school, where all the houses were white but unique with their own little quirks added to them for little bit flare, I realized that I was being followed by none other by him,the god of all mischiefous smirks, Axel. Ispun round to meet his gaze, glaring at him and hoping for the best he would take the hint that he wasnt wanted near.

"Awww what's up with my lil Marly "he cooed at me. I so frikken hated that nickname why did I have be his target for picking on, i mean there was other people better than me, but i guess this is what i get for not being the type to say my mind, was the thoughts to trail their way through my head before he stepped forward to pet me.

I glanced up after flinching away at the contact . What was he trying to do? I had no clue what so ever ; He had taken my hand in his and was now looking down at me from his emerald coloured eyes, I was in shock what was happening? He dragged me along with him, I struggled." Let me go Axel!" I shouted at him not knowing why I did so.

We were almost up past the park across from our school, he looked back at me as if to say something but only smiled, I had never seen him smile with out his trademark smirk on his face. it was kind of, well, cute I started saying to myself in my mind not focusing on my surroundings.

We were at his house, he spoke to me but I just stared back at him blankly as if he had spoke the ancient language of the air, It had started to rain gently but steadily getting more violent as it came down, bouncing across the pavement in little parades and gently rolling off the side into the endless river leading down to the stanks.

I had just realized how nice the tattoos were on his face, the upside down tear drops hung gently on his cheek bones complimented nicely with his emerald eyes, that had reflected my bewildered exspression, he wore his school uniform but in a more rebellious fashion than what most would call appropriate with his crimson red spiked hair resting gently on his shoulders going back in to more prominent spikes with beads of water trickling down them slowly to drop down on to his shoulders and back.

I suddenly realized that I had been staring at him for what seemed like eternity when he spoke to me "ya gonna keep staring at me any longer Marly?" the mischievous grin appeared again mocking my blank moment.

I stuttered blushing violently in the process of trying to ignore his remark" G-go away Axel! Why are we here? And plus my name is Marluxia not ...M-Marly!" I was taken aback again by what I had just said,but somehow it just didnt want to register in my head, but the one thing i knew diffenetly did,was the fact that i somehow, started to really like him, we used to hate each others guts, but now it seems like he likes me and I really like him,if thats even possible, I am not sure but its something about the way he has been acting towards me today.

But i knew for certain that I was confused beyond belief.

He hauled me up the steps on his porch, taking the keys out his pocket with one dip into his pocket and out again in a seconds flat. Unlocking the door and pulling me into his house with him.

He let me go whilst walking into his living room unaware that I was dripping on the laminate flooring. I couldn't move, I thought that maybe i stood in glue or another substance which would make me this way, but yet it just ment that i was freaking out and too confused to think straight.

"Marly ya gonna come in here or not?" Axel called to me in teasing tone of voice.

he was mocking me again, i stood not wanting to go to where his vioce lied, but i knew i had no choice if i was planning on living to see another day without dying of emmbarassment . i walked down his his hall for what seemed like day of glancing at pictures on the walls of what i pressumed to be his brother , who just like axel had red hair and carried the rebbelios fassion with him.

Peering round the door looking for the fiery haired man that had me so confused, I walked in self conscious of his gaze on me, i sat down on one of his vermilion coloured sofas in the centre of the room beside loads of different canvasses, some big, and some broad with many paintings of brightly coloured skies and different worlds I guess the rumours are true at school, was all that came into contact with my mind at that point. "d-did you paint that?" he looked round at me with his usual smirk spread across his face. he picked up a paint brush with some stained red paint on the tip, touching it to my cheek and making a circular motion around it. My eyes widened as I thought he was actually painting on my cheek and he chuckled at my reaction to the touch of his water filled brush.

"Its water Marly" he snickered away to himself as I glared at him. I was pissed off at him. Why was he being mean, but of course I knew that all too well, the answer was he hated me and I hated him, simple,but i knew that that had went against what i had thought about earlier that evening. I was too busy thinking purely about hating him that I hadn't noticed Axel was too close to my face for comfort until he kissed me softly on my bottom lip. A quiet gasp could be heard from me at this point as I looked back at him not believing what had just happened here.

omg so what do you guys think? please give me ideas on what you would like to see on the future! ~giggles~i love artistic axel! XD

axel: o.o me and ...m-marluxia ~dies~

lepura: O.O! dun die we need you!

i need at least 3 reviews to continue so please be nice and review!


End file.
